


Therapy

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: The World According to Rover [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, carts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson and Radek did not enjoy being apart while Carson was on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2005.

"Ah, so ye finally had time to see me, did ye?" Carson asked, glancing up from his half-unpacked suitcase when the door to the quarters he shared with Radek opened.

"What? Oh." Radek chuckled. "I have taken care of my duties and passed on all the information and reports that Elizabeth and Rodney will require, so now I am free, with no chance of interruptions, until lunch tomorrow."

"That’s lovely to hear." Carson’s words didn’t quite agree with the tone they were spoken in. "I’m surprised Rodney had time to talk to ye between harassing me for moisturizer and dragging Col. Sheppard back to their room."

"He didn’t," Radek chuckled again. "I kept busy with Elizabeth until he dragged the maj-colonel away, and I sent him an email with my reports, updates and telling him that since he got to go home for a month, now that he was back, I was taking a day off." He started toward Carson. "We have much time to make up for."

Carson looked up, the residual hurt and anger fading from his expression. "I missed ye, Radek. I should have been happy to be back on Earth, but all I could think of was how much I wished you were there with me."

Radek nodded. "I tried to be happy for you that you were able to see your family, but I missed you, Carson, every day. I hated sleeping in our bed alone, and I kept thinking of things that I wanted to tell you about my day only to remember that you weren’t here."

"Och, Radek, next time we go together." Carson crossed the distance between them and hugged the scientist to him, hiding his face in the shorter man’s shoulder and breathing deeply to draw Radek’s scent back into him.

"God yes," Radek breathed as his arms encircled Carson’s body convulsively. "I want you to meet my family, and I want to meet yours, and I never again want to sleep even a single night apart."

"Aye," Carson nodded against Radek’s shoulder. "I told Mum about you," he whispered. "Showed her a picture of us. She—she said you were a handsome lad though you looked as if you needed a good feeding."

Radek chuckled. "I look forward to meeting her. She must be an extraordinary woman to have raised such a son."

"She even sent you a package; it’s somewhere in my things." Carson raised his head and gave Radek a watery smile. "I’m sorry I was annoyed with ye, love; it was silly of me. The city must come first."

"No, _I_ am sorry that I did not take a moment to explain to you. Had our positions been reversed, I would have been frustrated as well."

"Well, then, I suppose that was our first spat. Shall we kiss and make up now?"

"Ah, make up sex. Yes, good!" Radek grinned wickedly as he suddenly tumbled the doctor onto the bed behind him.

Laughing, Carson got them both into a more central part of the bed before stilling, stroking Radek’s face and looking up into his eyes. "I feel whole again now."

Sobering, Radek met the clear blue gaze directly. "As do I. From now on we go together or not at all."

"Rodney can stay behind to take care of the city," Carson said decisively.

"We can alternate trips." Radek lowered himself onto Carson and crossed his arms, propping his chin on his wrists. "But perhaps we can think of something better to do just now than discuss Rodney? And did you lock the door?"

"Yes, I did, and the foremost topic in my mind is just how much I want ye in me." Carson’s hands roamed over Radek’s back, his touch slightly more desperate than before.

Radek’s entire body shook with the tremor of pure arousal that coursed through him at Carson’s words. Instantly hard, he gasped, his hips rocking against Carson’s. "I hope you packed an entire bag of lube," he groaned, biting at Carson’s jaw.

"Being the chief medical officer has its perks, love," Carson gasped, arching up under Radek’s weight, his fingers digging into the strong back muscles. "We’ve now a standing order."

"I love a devious man. And several others will adore you too now," Radek chuckled, nuzzling Carson’s throat as he pressed a leg between Carson’s, spreading them so he could settle against him.

They rocked together, layers of clothes still separating them, and Carson moaned quietly at the sensation. "It will be a way of keeping them in line," he whispered, wrapping a leg around Radek’s thigh. "If they don’t behave, they don’t get any."

Radek raised his head to stare in horror. "You want to make Rodney frustrated? I have to work with him!"

"Good point, love," Carson nodded, the motion rubbing his face against Radek’s throat. "I’d like to see ye more than once a week."

"I would like to see you all the time. Unfortunately, we must work occasionally. So now we make up for lost time, yes?" Radek shifted back slightly and reached between them to unfasten their pants, then leaned forward so that his erection pressed against Carson’s ass, only the fabric of Carson’s trousers between them.

Carson whimpered and bucked upward, catching Radek’s shirt and yanking it over his head, pulling his glasses off along with it. "Don’t tease," he begged, "I canna stand it, not tonight."

"No," Radek agreed breathlessly, tugging at Carson’s pants as they both fought to get undressed.

Finally their clothes were gone, and they were touching with nothing between them. Carson moaned and cupped Radek’s ass with his hands, grinding them together with desperate motions.

Groaning, Radek scrabbled for the lube, needing to feel Carson’s tight heat sheathing him again. "Oh God, Carson, it seems like forever," he rasped, warming the slick gel in his hand before pressing a finger against Carson’s entrance, fighting not to rush and hurt him.

"It has been forever!" Carson growled, shoving back against Radek’s finger and impaling himself on it.

Gasping out a laugh, Radek soon added another finger, and though he knew it wasn’t enough, he didn’t think either of them could survive more. He hastily spread more of the lube on his cock, positioned himself, and pressed forward, groaning harshly as he felt himself slide into Carson.

"Oh Lord, Radek," Carson whispered as he pulled his legs back to his chest, feeling Radek slide more deeply into him. "Now I feel I’m finally home."

"I am the one who is home," Radek laughed, arching over Carson so he could kiss him as he began to fuck the Scot.

Carson returned the kiss desperately as he tightened down on Radek, unable to touch the other man in any way but needing as much contact as he could get. Sensing Carson’s desire and sharing it, Radek stretched out over him, his hands braced on either side of Carson so that his forearms rested against Carson’s shoulders while his hips rocked in the cradle of his lover’s.

"Oh. Oh yes," Carson whispered as they moved together, the faint pressure on his own erection almost more than he could bear when combined with the feeling of Radek moving on and in him and the intense, luminous expression in his eyes.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Radek breathed, staring into the deep blue of Carson’s eyes.

Carson shuddered with pleasure at the thought. "Oh, that would be lovely, but that person we’re not to discuss during sex would come looking for one of us, and that would quite ruin the mood."

Radek was surprised into laughter, a most interesting sensation when buried balls deep in another man’s ass. "I would have to steal his own gun to shoot him."

"Which would mean you would have to move because I doubt he’d stand still for—och, Radek, there!"

"There?" Radek asked in a silky, if breathless, purr, repeating the movement that had made Carson cry out.

Carson’s answer was to let go of his legs and grab onto Radek’s back, dragging him downward.

"Love you," Radek whispered before giving up his battle to draw this out and beginning to pound into Carson. Already on edge, Carson whimpered at the increased sensation, then convulsed, spasming around Radek’s cock as he came, still not looking away from the blue eyes above him. Meeting Carson’s gaze only intensified the feelings rushing through Radek, and he trembled, poised on the brink, and then tumbled over, awash in the pleasure of Carson’s body. He came, buried deep inside his lover, their gazes still joined, nothing hidden.

"I do believe I’m going to sleep well for the first time in quite a while," Carson sighed, smiling as he stroked Radek’s back, not wanting him to move.

"I too." Like Carson, Radek wanted to remain exactly where he was, and he settled himself carefully, pressing close from chest to ankles.

Carson shifted enough to let his legs straighten out alongside Radek’s. The move made the other man slip out of him, and he sighed at the loss but was comforted by the feeling of their closeness.

"Sleep now," Radek murmured. "Tomorrow we will have new crises."

"Aye," Carson mumbled, already relaxing to the point of sleep. "Tomorrow will see just how my new staff is more competent than I am."

"Impossible," Radek replied. "You are the very best. That is why you are here, false modesty aside."

"I’m here because no one else was daft enough to want the position," Carson answered, laughing quietly, then kissing Radek’s jaw. "But I’m very glad of it."

Well aware of Carson’s qualification and capabilities, Radek simply smiled. "I am too. Where else would I have found the perfect dance partner?"

"Aye, that’s the question, isn’t it?"

~*~

Radek awoke the next morning with a smile on his face for the first time in weeks, and the cause was one very cuddly Scottish doctor, who was clutching him as if Radek were his own personal teddy bear. Blue eyes opened to drink in the familiar features, and Radek pressed a kiss to Carson’s lips.

"Hmm?" Carson yawned and opened his eyes, his smile growing when he saw Radek watching him. "Morning, love. How did ye sleep?"

"Wonderfully. It was a pleasant change." Radek chuckled. "And to think that only a few months ago I slept alone every night and managed perfectly well. You have spoiled me."

"The feeling is completely mutual, you know. I should have slept well, but I would lie awake wondering what you were doing, if you were well, if there had been some terrible accident that had happened so quickly that word couldn’t be sent back through the gate about it."

Radek eyed him fondly. "You are spending too much time with Rodney. You are beginning to sound like him." But he kissed Carson lightly, touched by his concern.

"A prophet of doom and gloom? That’s not a nice thing to say, love!" But Carson smiled as he spoke and tightened the arm he had around Radek. "And I suppose being worried about the one you love is just natural."

"True," Radek allowed. "I spent the time you were away afraid your plane would crash or you’d be hit by a car or something equally ridiculous would take you away from me."

"Now who’s been spending too much time with Rodney?" Carson gently teased. "Next you’ll be prattling on about your IQ and how much better you are than everyone around you."

Radek shuddered. "You have my permission to hit me over the head if I do!"

"I’m hoping I have other ways of distracting you than giving you a concussion."

That gained him a slow, sensual smile, and Radek suggested, "Perhaps you should test some of your options and find out."

"Well, ye haven’t given me a reason, but I suppose I could consider this building up your immunity against a future outbreak," Carson murmured, gently rolling them both over so that Radek was under him. "And I believe I have the perfect treatment in this case."

"I have great faith in your treatments." Radek squirmed slightly, enjoying the rub of their skin.

"So glad to hear that, because this is going to be an extensive, exhaustive one." Carson pushed up to his hands and knees and nuzzled the hollow of Radek’s throat.

"My very favorite kind," Radek gasped, arching his throat into Carson’s caress and spreading his legs eagerly.

"And on my favorite patient, too," Carson murmured, letting his teeth score over the tender skin.

"Your only patient for this procedure!"

"Well, of course!" Carson sounded shocked that Radek would think otherwise, then leaned in and licked his chest, moving from one peaked nipple to the other.

Shivering, Radek arched up under him, wrapping arms and legs around whatever parts of Caron he could reach. "Just making sure," he panted, biting his lip to hold back whimpers of pure need.

"Do ye really need reassurance?" Carson whispered before licking his way over Radek’s chest, his tongue leaving wet trails in sparse, sandy chest hair.

"No, I know better, love," Radek gasped out, writhing as his hands moved shakily over Carson’s back. "Oh, there!" he groaned when Carson’s teeth scraped over a nipple.

Carson groaned in response and repeated the move, this time catching Radek’s nipple between his teeth and tugging at it. Radek let fly with an incoherent stream of Czech as he buried his fingers in Carson’s hair and held him to his chest. Shuddering at that reaction, Carson repeated the move before switching to the other side of Radek’s chest, teasing him for long moments before slowly making his way down the center of his body, stopping to outline the shape of each rib.

"Oh God yes," Radek whimpered, thrusting his hips upward to rub against Carson. " _Please_!"

In answer, Carson trailed his mouth down to Radek’s navel, his chest rubbing against the other man’s fully erect cock, the sensation drawing a groan from himself as well.

"Carson, don’t tease," Radek begged. He let his hands fall to the bed where he clutched fistfuls of the sheets, writhing in abandon.

"Never, love," Carson whispered, moving lower to close his lips around the head of Radek’s cock and suck lightly on it while he cupped and stroked his balls with his free hand.

Radek groaned harshly, thrusting upward before he caught himself and lay flat again. "Let me taste you too," he rasped, a shaky hand running over Carson’s shoulders.

Carson moaned in answer and managed to turn himself around without Radek falling from his mouth. Once he was settled again, he went back to sucking on the warm, silky flesh in his mouth, moving ever lower until he had as much of Radek’s length as he could take in his mouth.

Tasting Carson as his own shaft was surrounding in wet, sucking heat was very near the top of Radek Zelenka’s personal best sensations list, and he was enjoying every second of it. He let Carson retain control, simply copying everything that Carson did, letting him feel exactly what Radek was feeling.

"Och, love," Carson murmured as he pulled back to catch his breath, his hand still moving over Radek’s groin as he did so, "I dinna think I can ever get enough of you."

Panting, Radek let his head fall back to the bed though the sight Carson’s erection so close was doing nothing to calm his breathing. "I wouldn’t want you to," he rasped, reaching up to run a not-quite-steady hand over Carson’s flank.

Carson whimpered around Radek’s erection, his hips bucking forward in search of contact as he pulled back and gentled his touch, slowly licking from head to base, then down to the heavy testes below, and back again.

The soft, needy sound instantly had Radek taking Carson back into his mouth, now suckling on the head rather than copying Carson’s actions. His hands cupped Carson’s buttocks, fingertips sliding between and lightly fluttering against the sensitive skin.

Shuddering at the light, sensual tease, Carson sucked harder, needing to feel and taste Radek’s pleasure, knowing he was close as well. Radek gasped out a needy cry around the shaft filling his mouth, and he pulled back, letting Carson fall from his lips so that he could lick and nuzzle the rigid length. He pushed one fingertip inside Carson, fighting for some control as he felt himself near his climax, his entire body tensing with the pleasure filling him.

Carson gasped at the slight pressure, then writhed as Radek pressed his finger in farther, rubbing his prostate until he had to pull back as he came, crying out against Radek’s hip, his own bucking forward. Already trembling on the brink, Radek was pushed over by Carson’s climax, his own tearing through him. He cried out as he watched his seed splatter Carson’s cheek, the sight sending another spasm of pleasure through him.

They lay there, heads pillowed on each other’s thighs, for some time until Carson acquired enough energy to crawl around and collapse beside Radek, cleaning his face off and licking his hand as he did so. "Och, love, I may never move again," he sighed happily.

Radek chuckled lazily and rolled to his side to settle against Carson’s side, his head pillowed on the Scot’s shoulder. "Another excellent idea."

"Which will last until Rodney has another medical ‘emergency’ or comes looking for you for explanations as to how you ‘messed up’ his lab while he was gone."

Radek groaned. "Don’t remind me. I wonder if I could bribe Col. Sheppard to keep him occupied? It would be worth it."

Carson had to laugh at that as he stroked Radek’s back and side. "I dinna believe John needs any bribery to keep Rodney busy."

"Busier then. He still manages to disturb us far too often," Radek grumbled.

"Don’t worry, love; he now has many new people to berate, so I think we way be safe for a bit."

Surprised into laughter, Radek nuzzled Carson’s throat. "We will have to start offering hazard pay to get new people to come if stories about him get out."

"Just so long as he doesn’t drive off m’own new staff," Carson sighed. "I’m looking forward to having a bit more time to work on the new gene therapy. I’ve also an idea about a retrovirus to work against the Wraith that might possibly help Aiden when we find him again."

"Poor love," Radek murmured. "You haven’t had much chance to do your own research, what with being turned into an emergency room doctor on an almost daily basis. At least now you should have time to do the work you’d hoped to."

"At the time I didn’t mind, and I still don’t, but the idea of having time for more pursuits, including you, is very attractive."

"I have to agree. And if your extra time should happen to lead to an ATA gene inoculation that is effective on everyone..." Radek smiled encouragingly.

"You’d make it worth my while?" Carson asked, winking.

"Insatiable!" Radek laughed. "Lucky me."

"I’ve years to make up for, boy-o; what do you expect?" Carson laughed though he knew, compared to others, he and Radek were practically celibate.

"You to continue exactly as you’ve been doing," Radek replied, waggling his eyebrows comically.

"You’re daft, love," Carson laughed, half sitting up to kiss Radek. "But I love ye that way."

"How convenient." Radek smiled up at him. "Since I love you too."

~*~

One month later it was a smugly smiling Carson Beckett who let himself into one of the engineering labs, chuckling as he watched Rodney and Radek arguing over some obscure formula. It was Rodney’s cart that noticed him first, bumping the two scientists as it rolled over to greet him.

"And hello to ye too, Rover," Carson murmured, bending over to pet the thing and getting a full-body quiver in response. "Are they behaving themselves today?"

Still nose-to-nose with Rodney as they glared at each other, each trying to intimidate the other into backing down, Radek replied, "We always behave ourselves."

"Please! You need to get him a leash, Carson. No! A choke-chain!"

"I believe I’ll leave such things to you and the colonel," Carson replied mildly. "And is this bit of posturing something I can interrupt, or would ye not care to hear how my last gene therapy test went?"

Both heads whipped around, and two intent stares focused on Carson.

"Well, that was most impressive!" Carson couldn’t help but grin as they continued to stare at him. "As were the results of the final tests. Radek, love, care to have a shot?"

"Yes!" Abandoning his argument with Rodney without a second thought, Radek moved over to Carson, already pushing his sleeve up.

"The infirmary might be a better place for that," Rodney said hurriedly. "I mean, if you implode or something, you’ll get guts all over my work."

"There will be no imploding from this," Carson growled. "Though I do have to agree with the being in the infirmary part; we’ll need to monitor your vitals after the injection."

Radek shrugged. "If you wish, though it seems pointless to me. Nothing happened last time. It either worked or it didn’t."

Carson paused, his eyebrows rising. "Are ye arguing with the medical doctor here, Dr. Zelenka?"

Radek shook his head hastily while Rodney snickered behind them. "No, no, I would not dream of such a thing."

"Then perhaps ye’d care to come to the infirmary now?"

"Can I come watch?" Rodney asked hopefully.

Radek rolled his eyes. "I don’t know what is so interesting about seeing a shot, but if Carson has no objection, I don’t mind."

When Carson looked at him questioningly, Rodney shrugged. "It’s science, even if it is the voodoo kind, and I want to watch to see if Radek grows whiskers and a tail."

"Rodney," Carson sighed, "yer not helping anything, and I’ve a mind to tell ye to stay here."

"Hey! Rover could help catch him if he mutated and ran off in search of cheese!"

Radek growled, the look in his blue eyes promising retribution.

"Okay, okay, being quiet now, can I still come?"

"One word, Rodney, and I’ll have ye tossed out, or better yet, I’ll give ye over to Nurse Anderson’s tender care; ye know how she likes you." Carson glowered at him before turning back to Radek. "Ready?"

"I’ve been ready for months," Radek admitted, hoping that the gene therapy would work this time. His work would go so much faster if he could activate the Ancient technology himself.

"All right," Carson said once they’d arrived in the infirmary and Radek was seated on a bed, the tourniquet around his arm, "tell me if ye feel faint." He squeezed Radek’s hand, then deftly inserted the needle in his vein, injecting the serum into his bloodstream.

Radek sat there, staring down at his arm for a few seconds before looking up at Carson. "How will we know if it worked?" He didn’t see any Ancient devices lying around for him to try to activate as he had last time.

"Well, we could see if you can lock Rodney out of the lab," Carson answered, smiling slightly though the way he was playing with his stylus and datapad told the truth about his nerves.

"Not amusing, Carson," Rodney sniffed. "And I’ll get that paperweight thing you like to play with."

Once Rodney was out of earshot, Radek murmured, "I don’t think that’s the only thing you like to play with, but Rodney’s not touching anything else."

Carson flushed, but he also laughed. "Aye, and it’s also not the gene that makes those things react."

"Stop talking about sex!" Rodney demanded as he returned and handed Radek the ‘paperweight’ from Carson’s desk.

"As if you and Col. Sheppard ever do anything else!" Radek snorted, only to stop and stare in delight as the object in his hand began to flash with brightly colored lights. "It worked!"

"Aye, it did," Carson said, beaming widely.

"Good, now you don’t have any excuses for shirking work."

Radek smiled evilly, and there was sudden blast of cold air from the ventilation system aimed directly at Rodney.

"Thanks a lot, Carson!" Rodney grumbled while Rover levitated, hovering to put itself between Rodney and the cold air.

Chuckling, Radek stopped the air and stood up. "Can I get back to work now?"

Carson smiled indulgently. "Aye, go and play, boys, but, Rodney, make sure he’s home in time for supper."

Radek paused long enough to give Carson a quick kiss and a murmured thanks before he rushed off to the lab, intent on seeing if he could figure that object out now that he could activate it.

"And ta think, I brought this on myself," Carson sighed though he was still grinning.

"Just don’t give Kavanagh the shot," Rodney warned.

"God, no!" Carson shuddered. "And I’m not sure what percentage it will take with this time; I am pleased it worked for Radek though."

"Yeah, thanks, now he’ll never stop trying to prove he’s as good as me," Rodney grumbled though he was smiling as well. "And I’d better go make sure he’s not activating everything in the lab."

Radek had made a beeline back to the lab and the artifact he’d been working on. He carefully approached it, trying to connect with it mentally as he’d observed Sheppard doing and get some idea of what it was supposed to do without accidentally blowing them all up.

Rodney leaned in the doorway, refusing to admit he was enjoying watching Radek’s excitement over this. "If you want, I can go get that _thing_ , and you can try your new powers out on it," he offered. "Carson might enjoy you as a girl."

Radek tried to glare at him, but he was too delighted by the whole situation to pull it off. "Very funny, Rodney. Be careful or I will slip it into your quarters some night and give the colonel another thrill."

"Oh, now that isn’t even funny!" Rodney shuddered and crossed his arms over his chest to prove he could as it hadn’t been possible in his altered form. "Just turn the damn thing on, and it’ll serve you right if it’s some Ancient hair-dresser and it dyes yours blue."

"That would only happen to you." Radek gave him a toothy grin before snickering. "Or Kavanagh if there’s a God!"

"And to think I actually thought you having the gene might be helpful," Rodney sighed, looking down when Rover patted him on the thigh in apparent sympathy.

Radek snorted. "You know perfectly well it will be. And will be most helpful in my work with the jumpers."

"Hmm, I should radio John and let him know that..."

"No!" Radek almost shrieked. "How you ever get anything done with him hovering over your shoulder I don’t know, but I am not sleeping with him, so I don’t have to put up with it."

"And I’m glad to, so it’s all good—or would be if you’d try to turn that on."

"If it blows up and kills us all, it’s your fault," Radek warned even as he reached for it mentally, and it lit up, making him jump in surprise. After a moment of staring at it, he observed, "I do not need a night light."

"You sure? It might help when you tried to grab Carson’s ass and you didn’t have your glasses on."

Radek glared, and the object began to vibrate in his hand, making both scientists stare at it nervously.

"You activated an Ancient vibrator?" Rodney finally asked.

Looking at the size and shape of it, Radek snorted, "I certainly hope not. You’re supposed to be all-knowing. What is it?"

"You activated it; you figure it out. I’m going to go to dinner with John."

Rodney gave a toothy smile.

Radek glared, but he was already intent on the object before Rodney made it out of the lab. A few hours later, he pushed away from the table, shaking his head in bemusement. "The first thing I activate and it turns out to be the Ancient equivalent of a blender."

"So ye’ll be making us frozen drinks at the next party then?" Carson asked from where he’d been standing in the doorway, watching Radek work, an affectionate expression on his face.

Radek looked over, a smile lighting up his face. "It would seem so," he chuckled. "Not particularly useful, but at least it proves that the Ancients had everyday lives as well."

"And it most definitely proves that the therapy worked for ye."

"That it did." Radek smiled broadly, hugging Carson. "You did it, love."

"Ah, so now ye have time ta thank me properly," Carson laughed, wrapping his arms around Radek’s waist.

"I do. And I think I could do a much better job of it in our quarters. Rodney might come back here."

"Aye, and that would be traumatic for all of us, but don’t ye need to turn off your blender first?"

Radek glanced at it, and it stilled instantly. "Much better," he said with deep satisfaction.

"I’m glad for ye, love," Carson murmured, stroking Radek’s back.

"And I am very proud of you. It was your breakthrough that did it. Both in finding the gene in the first place and in finding increasingly effective ways to give it to all of us."

Carson smiled at that. "Well, now, I couldn’t have you going on about how Rodney can activate the technology and you can’t, now could I?"

Radek kissed him soundly. "You are a very clever man," he murmured approvingly.

"Thank ye, love," Carson murmured.

"Thank _you_." Radek beamed.

"Ye can do that in private."

Radek caught hold of Carson’s hand and started toward the door.

END


End file.
